


I Was Wondering

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Formalwear, Halamshiral, Pets, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something in the ease of that gesture, of that moment, that relaxed the Inquisitor from head to foot, that made her feel like maybe, just maybe this would all turn out okay.</p><p>(Mild Trespasser spoiler!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Wondering

Somewhere in the Winter Palace at Halamshiral, Cullen had found a dog.

Evelyn had come upon him that way, kneeling on the ground, next to the big creature, an animal that Cullen said must have been a stray, since they don’t breed Mabari on this side of the Frostbacks. 

The blond man was smiling, the first worry-free emotion she’d seen on the Commander’s face since they, as an Inquisition, had been called back to Orlais some weeks ago. He had been dreading it ever since.

But here, one knee on the grass despite the rich reds of his formal wear, Cullen was petting a dog and smiling. The dog seemed just as happy as the man, and it rolled onto its back eagerly to allow the Commander to give him quite a tummy rub.

Evelyn smiled. There was something in the ease of that gesture, of that moment, that relaxed the Inquisitor from head to foot, that made her feel like maybe, just maybe this would all turn out okay.

Cullen must have thought the same, because Evelyn, lost in her own mind, realized he had started to speak.

“I was wondering,” she heard him say from the edges of her perception, “if you might marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> For #twelvetidedrabbles2015. The prompt was "pets."


End file.
